Warriors: The Sun Prophecy
by Spottedfire
Summary: When a strange cat comes to the lake, will the strange prophecy she brings unite the clans agaisnt a strange force?
1. Prologue

This is a prolouge, so it's short. I promise the chapters will be way longer.

My first Warriors fanfic, Enjoy!

The moon slowly rose above the trees, wind blowing gently. A lone, flame-pelted cat stepped into the clearing. Brown spots shone on her fur.

"Who's there?" She meowed. A blue-gray stepped into the clearing. "You were summoned by Starclan for a, ..quest."

The younger cat looked down. "But... why can't I remember anything? I have no idea where I came from, no idea where I am,...nothing!"

The blue-gray cat looked at her, so young, so bold! It almost hurt not to tell her the truth... "For now, you don't need a memory.""But I don't even have a name!"

The blue-gray cat sighed. "You will be called... Spottedfire. Thats all you need to know."

Spottedfire looked at the blue-gray cat expectingly."What shall I call you? You HAVE to have a name."

"You shall call me..." the gray-blue cat narrowed her eyes."Bluestar. Now remember, you have a quest, one so important that if you fail, the clans will diminish into nothing."

Spottedfire looked like she wanted to say more, but only nodded, and padded out of the clearing. "I'll remember soon enough," She whispered to herself."I WILL remember, no matter what any star pelted cat says..."

Bluestar sighed. "May justice and truth guide her paws... for everyone's sakes." She muttered before leaving the clearing, the moon shining above, and the stars glinting, as if nothing had happened.

Remember, this is MEANT to be short, chapters will be much larger...ohhhh, writers block...


	2. Chapter 1, Discovering the Clans

This is chapter 2 of Warriors the Sun prophecy, just what eveyone was waiting for!

Enjoy!

Spottedfire groaned, opening her eyes in intense moonlight. "Where am I?" She said, adjusting to the light. She blinked. There in her face, was a pair of of dark green eyes. She jumped back in surprize. "Are you ok?" Asked a dark ginger cat. It was the cat in her face a few moments ago. Spottedfire licked a paw. "Fine, i'm fine." She meowed.

The dark ginger cat blinked. "What clan are you from? You don't smell of Thunderclan, and I don't know you..." "Clan? What's a clan?" Spottedfire asked. The dark ginger cat gasped.

"You mean, you're not from a clan!?!" "No, at least, not that I remember..." Spottedfire said. The dark ginger cat sighed. "Well, at least you can know _my_ name. Maybe if you learn about the clans, you will remember where you come from!" The dark ginger cat purred. "My name is Amberclaw, a new warrior from Thunderclan!"

Spottedfire heard a yeowl in the distance. Amberclaw turned toward it. "That's Rowanstar, Thunderclan's leader. The gathering must have started." Spottedfire looked uncertainly at Amberclaw.

Amberclaw looked at her, so uncertain, so vunerable, so lost... "Maybe, you should come too. You may see someone you remember." Spottedfire nodded, and followed Amberclaw.

Spottedfire's eyes widened. There were so many cats, so _many_! She began to feel light headed. Several cats looked at her, eyes narrowing, whispering into each other's ear. Four cats on the tree ahead of her gasped, the ones on the roots sheathed thier claws. "Amberclaw," shouted a red-brown she cat on the branches."who is this?"

Amberclaw shuffled his paws, looking down. Spottedfire could easily see Amberclaw wasn't that confident in speaking in front of this many cats, so she stepped forward. "I am Spottedfire."

"Where do you come from, Spottedfire?" "I, I don't know..."Spottedfire looked down, feeling many gazes turn to her, gasping, hissing, and more whispers. The red-brown she cat looked to a cream colored cat next to her. "What do you think, Songstar?"

The cream colored cat looked at a white cat, nodding. The white cat stepped forward, and her white coat seemed to sparkle. Spottedfire felt insignifigent by this awe-inspiring cat. "As you know, I, Sparklepelt, have been medicine cat for a few seasons, but in all that time, I recently had a dream that was so striking, it seemed... real." Sparklepelt pointed at Spottedfire with her tail. "Starclan had shown mw a vision. Everything was blood covered, even the sun. And the moon had turned yellow. Cats were fighting everywher, constantly dieing." Sparklepelt shuddered. The other cats looked around, gasping.

Spottedfire just sat there. _This is going to make me sick!_ She thought, her stomach hurting as she imagined the bloody scene. Three more cats spoke. "Yes, i've had it too!" "It was terrifying..." "Sparklepelt, have you discovered what this means?" Asked the red-brown cat. Sparklepelt shook her head.

"No," She replied. "But a starry warrior came to me, and said, _'Seek the strange one with cleared mind, only she can sooth the clans. Let her visit the Shadow, the Wind, the River, and the Thunder. Let her learn thier ways, and travel peacfully in them.' _I didn't know what he meant till now..." Sparklepelt looked at Spottedfire.

Amberclaw looked at her with surprize. A Black she cat on the roots then meowed, "Does that mean that that _memoryless_ cat has to come to _each _of the clans?" A small brown tom nodded. "Yes, Raventooth, even Shadowclan."

Spottedfire heard murmurs in the large group of cats. She felt alone. She remembered nothing, not anything at all. And here she was faced with a vision that had said that she, Spottedfire, had to visit each clan! A blue-gray cat stepped up. "Well then, I, Bluetail from Riverclan, will welcome her! Are there any that are scared to let her wander through your camp, and hunt, and fight for you the sort time she stays?"

A light cream colored cat stepped up with Bluetail. "And I, Shiningheart from Riverclan, also welcome her, because i'm no coward!"

Amberclaw stood by Spottedfire. "And from Thunderclan, I, Amberclaw, shall welcome her into our camp as if she was a loyal warrior!"

Many cats shouted thier agreements to the three warriors. Songstar silenced them. "Well, I can tell Windclan will accept her, as will Riverclan and Thunderclan. That only leaves Shadowclan undecided. Shadestar?''

The black tom on the tallest branch nodded. "Shadowclan are not cowards! We will let her stay," Shadestar stared with narrowed eyes at Spottedfire, hostillity showing."but she will recieve no special treatment, you may be assured."

Amberclaw sheathed his claws. Spottedfire could feel him growing nervous. "I, Rowanstar," yelled the red-brown she cat," shall take her to Thunderclan first. After that, she decides." Rowanstar dismissed them.

"So, that means i'm going to Thunderclan, your clan, right Amberclaw?'' Spottedfire asked. Amberclaw nodded excitedly. "The best clan in the lake!" Shiningheart padded up to her."So, that means we'll be seeing each other soon, eh Spottedfire?" "Yep! And thanks for supporting me, that was nice and very kind of you!" Shiningheart purred. "Think nothing of it, really!" Shiningheart ran to join her clan, who was leaving on a fallen tree.

"You know what, Spottedfire?" Amberclaw meowed. "What?" "I think you'll like Thunderclan!" Spottedfire looked at the clan there were walking towards, Rowanstar in front. "Yeah," She replied, "I think i'll enjoy being in Thunderclan."

First chapter is complete! Chapter two is on the way!

So, what do you think :p ? Review!


	3. Chapter 2, Thunderclan

This is chapter two. Sorry, it took longer than expected...

Spottedfire looked around. Trees were everywhere. "Almost there!" Amberclaw meowed. A pale ginger cat padded up to her. Her tail was peach colored. "I saw you on the roots!" Spottedfire said. The pale ginger cat purred."My name is Sandtail, the deputy of Thunderclan."

"Whats a deputy?" Spottedfire asked. Sandtail looked surprized for a moment, then remembered who was asking. "A deputy is second in charge. After the leader dies, the deputy becomes leader, and gets nine lives." Spottedfire looked amazed. "They get nine lives?" "Yes, from Starclan." Sandtail meowed. "Starclan are our warrior ancestors. Sometimes they visit us in our dreams. Starclan warriors have stars in thier fur..."

"Stars in their fur?" Spottedfire gasped. Sandtail nodded. Spottedfire then remembered Bluestar. "Sandtail, who's Bluestar?" Sandtail's eyes widened in surprize. "What do you know about Bluestar?"

Spottedfire looked up at the bright, full moon. "I saw Bluestar in a dream. She said I had a quest so important, the clans will.." Spottedfire stopped, for Sandtail put a paw in her path. "Look down." Sandtail meowed. Spottedfire did.

There was a cliff! "Wow, thanks! If I had taken another step, I would have fallen!" Sandtail just looked at her. "Welcome to our camp, Spottedfire." Amberclaw padded up to her, purring. He pointed to the entrance. "Walk through there, come on!" Spottedfire followed.

Spottedfire heard voices ahead as she walked through. She gasped in wonder at what she saw. Rownstar walked up to her. "So, how do you like the Thunderclan camp, Spottedfire?" "Wow, it's so perfect!" And it was true. The cliffs were great protection, and the brambles seemed to be in just the right places. Amberclaw padded up to Spottedfire. "I told you!" He said proudly. A brown tabby walked up to Amberclaw. "Who you trying to impress, Amberclaw? This stranger?" The tabby leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "I know she's pretty, but you hardly even know her!"

Amberclaw quickly tried to change the subject. "Well, how is Brackenleaf, Bramblefoot?" Bramblefoot's eyes gleamed. "Oh, she's feeling a whole lot better! Moonleaf says she'll be up and about in less than a moon!" Amberclaw felt relief. Brackenleaf was his sister, and Bramblefoot was his brother. Recently, Brackenleaf was serverely injuryed in a badger attack, her sides scratched badly. To make her situation worse, the wounds became infected, and she became sick. Hearing about his sisters recovery was good news to Amberclaws ears.

Spottedfire looked at Amberclaw. "Well, ... I don't know what to do!" She whispered. Rownstar overheard her, and replied before Amberclaw could. "Spottedfire, Starclan have not made clear your exact purpose, so you'll be training as a warrior, medicine cat, and even as a leader."

Amberclaw's eyes widened at Spottedfire. "Wow, training as _everything_!" Spottedfire dipped her head at Rownstar. "Thank you, Rowanstar. I'll try my best!" Rowanstar nodded, then turned to Amberclaw. "Show her to the warrior's den. Spottedfire's training starts tomarrow." Spottedfire felt exitement build in her. "_The prophecy may be grusome, but with all this training, how can I fail?_" She thought to herself.

It was a starry clearing, very simalar to the one Spottedfire saw Bluestar in. Spottedfire stepped forward. "Bluestar, are you here?" A ginger cat appeared before her. He had a sense of importance around him.

"Sorry," he meowed, "but Bluestar couldn't make it. I am Firestar, the one who lead the clans to the lake from the forest. I supposed Bluestar told you about a quest of some sort?" Spottedfire nodded. "Well," Firestar continued,"while you may have lessons and training in the waking world, my job is to teach you about your past."

Spottedfire bristled in exitement. She was going to be told about her lost past! But by the look on Fiestar's face, she wasn't going to remember it in one night. But still, she would soon remember, and that was all that counted. "Your lessons about your past begin tomarrow night in your dreams." Firestar began fading.

"Wait, WAAAIIITT!"

Amberclaw jumped up from his deep sleep, hearing Spottedfire yell. "What, what is it?'' he meowed sleepily. Spottedfire was up too, panting. "Sorry, it ...was just a dream." Amberclaw shook his head.

Sandtail popped her head into the den. "Hey, Spottedfire! Time for your warrior training!" Amberclaw looked at Spottedfire. "Wow. Spottedfire! You get to train with Sandtail." Sandtail lashed her tail. "Come on Spottedfire. Can't waste daylight, can we?" Spottedfire quickly ran out of the den, only to be blinded by the sunlight. When Sandtail came out, they raced out of the clearing in a flash.

"_Why does Sandtail have to move without warning?_" Spottedfire wondered. "I don't know how much you know, so lets start with hunting basics." Spottedfire listened intently to Sandtail's instructions. Then, it was time for the real thing.

At first try, Spottedfire almost caught a mouse. But with Sandtail helping, she finally caught a squirrel. Sandtail ordered Spottedfire to take thier catches back to camp, then report to Moonleaf, the medicine cat.

Moonleaf was a black she-cat with silvery stripes, and green eyes. Spottedfire listened with interest to the patient medicine cat, relieved to not be rushed on like Sandtail. "_That cat is so impatient! But, I sort of like her style."_

Moonleaf had this way of knowing Spottedfire's thoughts, and it sort of creeped her out. But, other than that, Moonleaf was alright.

By the end of the day, Spottedfire was tired, but bursting with questions for Firestar. In the dreaming world, Firestar was with another cat. This cat was a white tom with a cream colored tail, and a black spot on his forehead. "Spottedfire. this is Berrytail." The rest of the lesson, Firestar told Spottedfire about Berrytail's dutys and lifestyle. Though bored, Spottedfire paid attention. Then, yet again, Firestar said good-bye and the two faded.

This was how the moon passed for Spottedfire. Hunting with Sandtail, herbs with Moonleaf, and history with Firestar. Firestar would only introduce cats in Starclan, and talk about them. Spottedfire was fustrated, but she knew that if she would keep at it, she would get what she wanted.

And before she and Amberclaw knew it, it was time for the next gathering.


	4. Chapter 3, Leaving for River

'Here is Chp.3!'

It was a normal morning in the Thunderclan camp. Cats were going about thier usual bussiness, and Spottedfire now felt as if she were a part of it to. She felt wonderful in the weak sunlight, shing across the smooth ground of the camp. Kits were playing in front of the nursery, thier mothers watching from behind the brambles sheltering it. Moonleaf was sorting her herbs, and Rowanstar was organizing patrols. Spottedfire then remembered the quest Starclan had given her. "_Why do I need to go to all four clans?_" She wondered. She was going to miss her new friends that she had made. Sandtail, Rowanstar, Moonleaf (sort of), and most importantly, Amberclaw.

Amberclaw padded up to her. "So." he meowed nervously," you want to have one last hunt together before, you know, the gathering?" Spottedfire purred. "Of course, Amberclaw! In fact, I was going to ask you." Amberclaw licked a paw. "Ok, lets go!" And with that, the two friends ran into the forest.

As they hunted, Spottedfire noticed the awkward silence between them. Amberclaw was acting wierd too. He tried to avoid making eye contact with Spottedfire. She tried to ignore it, but she knew there was something wrong with her best friend. Sunlight filtered through the leaves above, making both thier pelts shine.

After awhile, she finally broke the silence. "Amberclaw, is there anything wrong?" Amberclaw was burying a squirrel he had just caught. "No..."

"Amberclaw, don't lie. I've known you long enough to know if there's something wrong."Spottedfire meowed. Amberclaw sighed. Spottedfire was more stubborn than Sandtail and Bramblefoot combined!

"It's just that, your my first real friend."

"Really? I thought everyone was your friend, especially Bramblefoot and Brackenleaf."

"No," Amberclaw sighed, "they are my brother and sister." Spottedfire closed her eyes. "_Poor Amberclaw, no real friends, and his first is destined to go to all the clans, and possibly leave him forever._" She thought. She then relized that she would miss him, too. After all, he was to first cat to help her out, and the first to befriend her.

Spottedfire was going to miss Thunderclan, but she would miss Amberclaw most of all. She licked the tip of his ear. "Don't worry, we'll see each other again. Don't you worry Amberclaw. And don't forget, i'll always be your friend!" Amberclaw seemed relieved by this. "And i'll always be your friend, Spottedfire." Something went between the both of them, but it soon passed. Spottedfire seemed to look at Amberclaw in a new way.

He was a muscular tom, and was the friendliest and most loyal cat in Thunderclan. She felt honored to be his friend. She partially dreaded going to the gathering and leaving him, but the other part of her said, _we must go. It's an adventure of a lifetime!_

Before they knew it, it was moonhigh, and time for the gathering. Spottedfire was glad Amberclaw was chosen to go, now he could see her off. As they walked down to the lake, Sandtail walked to her. "Well, Spottedfire, Thunderclan's going to miss you."

"And i'll miss Thunderclan."

"Always remember, you have allies in Thunderclan." Spottedfire nodded. Amberclaw was walking on the other side of her.

"Yeah, and i'll claw _anyone_ who to even think to harm her!" He growled. Sandtail shook her head at him. "No use in to personally take in matters of other clans." Bramblefoot, who was nearby, snickered. "Well, I know he wouldn't say that to _any_ cat!" Amberclaw blushed (I know cats don't blush, but I forgot what they do exactly). Spottedfire lifted her chin up. "Amberclaw is a good cat. He would do the same for any cat in Thunderclan!"

Amberclaw agreed, though he knew it was only partly true.

They were soon at the island. Riverclan and Windclan were already there. She reconized Songstar from last time, but she didn't hear the name of the gray she-cat beside her. The she-cat looked as calm as an undisturbed pool. Spottedfire then remembered she had to choose the next clan. "_Not Shadowclan, i'll do them last."_ She decided. That only left Windclan and Riverclan. She remembered the two Riverclan warriors that spoke up at the last gathering, Bluetail and Shiningheart.

_"Riverclan it is!"_ She happily thought. Amberclaw was behind her. "So, which clan is next. Spottedfire?" He asked. "Riverclan." She replied. By the look on Amberclaw's face, it was a good choice, and that made Spottedfire glad. Amberclaw told her that he would be with her till the moment she acually had to leave, and Spottedfire was grateful to him. He licked his shoulder. "Well, we better get ready!" He meowed. "Amberclaw,"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for being my friend." Amberclaw blushed again. Looking at his paws, he quietly meowed, "No problem."

Rownstar was already on the branch. "Looks like Shadowclan has arrived." She meowed. Shadestar slowly lead his clan to the clearing. "Sorry we are late, Rownstar, Sparrowfeather had to treat Jumperkit for fever." Shadestar leaped onto the tree, and when he was on his branch, Songstar lashed her tail for silence. "As most of you know, there is a cat named Spottedfire that Starclan has ordered we let wander and learn in our camps." Songstar nodded at Rowanstar to speak.

Rownstar nodded at her, and turned to the clans below. "Spottedfire's time with Thunderclan has ended, and as I said at the last gathering, she has chosen her next clan. Spottedfire?" Spottedfire stood up, feeling Amberclaw's nervousness. "I, Spottedfire have chosen Riverclan to be the next clan I will learn at." Spottedfire dipped her head. "I thank Rownstar and the rest of Thunderclan for accepting me." Thunderclan voices cheered. Riverclan's leader nodded in satisfaction. "I, Waterstar, will let you come into Riverclan."

Then the leaders discussed the matters in the clans. Amberclaw looked at Spottedfire. "I hope you're happy in Riverclan, Spottedfire."

"I think I will, Amberclaw." They touched noses. The gathering was ended faster than Spottedfire relized. She noticed all the cats were filled with excitement, and were chattering like the forest birds that she heard while silently stalking prey.

Shiningheart padded up to Spottedfire. "I'm here to take her to Riverclan!" She looked at Amberclaw, who was staring at her with uncertianty filling his eyes. "Don't worry, she be safe under my watch!" Amberclaw blushed again, and turned to Spottedfire. "Good-bye, Spottedfire."

"Good-bye, Amberclaw." Amberclaw then padded back to Thunderclan. Spottedfire's paws ached to follow him, but she knew what she had to do. She nodded to Shiningheart. "Take me to Riverclan, Shingheart." Shingheart purred, flicking her tail. "Sure, Spottedfire! I'll show you all around our beautiful camp. I have to warn you though, your going to learn how to swim!" As she walked toward Riverclan with Shingheart meowing away about how beautiful thier camp was, Spottedfire thought of the dark ginger tom that she saw head in the opposite direction.

_"Amberclaw..."_

'Okay, so what do you think so far? Please review!'


	5. Chapter 4, Riverclan

'Here's chp. 4! What will happen to Spottedfire in Riverclan? Read on to find out!'

Spottedfire followed Shiningheart, thinking about what lay ahead of her in the future. She hadn't noticed that they were walking in a large marsh. "Look Spottedfire! See how the moonlight shines on the water?" Spottedfire then looked around.

The water reflected the moonlight, illuminating the area. Grass grew tall in some places, while there was none in others. Something nagged her. This place seemed familiar, like an image in a blurred dream...

"Oh no! We've fallen behind Riverclan, lets hurry." And with that, Shiningheart ran straight into the marsh. Spottedfire followed, only to find herself engulfed in water. She kicked, and reached the surface, hyperventilating. Shiningheart looked back at the soaked Spottedfire. "Push the grass forward when you step on it. That way you don't sink as much. Avoid grass less areas, we don't want _that _again!" Shiningheart was talking about when Spottedfire fell in, and she bristled. She didn't have the energy to claw her, so Spottedfire just walked toward Shiningheart...

_RIBBET! _And with that, Spottedfire jumped three feet into the air, and landed in a shallow pool, mud filling her fur. "Wow, even _kits_ don't do that when they hear a frog!"

"A frog?"

"Yeah, a frog. You know, those small, green, slimy, furless things?" Shiningheart laughed, and if she wasn't stuck, Spottedfire _would_ have clawed her. "Get me outta here, I'm stuck!"

"Alright, hold still..." Shingheart grabbed Spottedfire by the skin of her neck and pulled. Spottedfire felt the mud let go of her slowly, losing its slimy grip. When she was free, Spottedfire shook her ears, and began cleaning the mud off of her. Shiningheart looked at the moon. "We've fallen _way_ behind them now... hey, I know! We could take my short-cut!"

"Your short-cut?"

"Yeah, if we do, we might even beat them to camp! Follow me!" Shiningheart suddenly dashed off, with Spottedfire cautiously padding her way through the marsh. She reached the end of the marsh faster than Spottedfire thought she would, and followed Shiningheart's trail. _"Shiningheart is an endless source of energy! No wonder they named her Shiningheart!"_ She thought.

"Come on, we're wasting moonlight!" Shiningheart was sitting next to a small river. Spottedfire immediately saw its beauty. The water that didn't reflect moonlight, reflected the stars perfectly, as if the stars were shining pebbles at its floor. ''Do you know how to swim, Spottedfire?"

"No..."

"Well do you want to learn?"

"Of course I do!" Spottedfire hissed. She _had_ to learn everything about the clans, Starclan had told her so. _"And, if this washes the muck off of me, it's a double win situation!"_ She thought happily.

"I'll go to, to show you how to do it." Spottedfire paid close attention to what Shiningheart was doing. She swam smoothly, legs never breaking the surface. When she reached the other side, she motioned Spottedfire to come. Spottedfire looked at the water. Beneath its beauty, she saw a current, thankfully not too strong. Shiningheart looked impatiently at Spottedfire. She sighed.

Spottedfire took only a moment to brace herself, then jumped in. It stunned her when the icy water went through her fur, but she kept kicking. Soon, she felt the ground again, and was soon on land. She saw Shiningheart gazing at her in awe. "Wow, I've never seen anyone swim so _fast_!"

"Um, thanks."

"Well, come on!" Suddenly, Shiningheart turned and ran. Spottedfire bolted after her. They were running so fast, Spottedfire couldn't clearly see her surroundings. Shiningheart had suddenly stopped in front of Spottedfire so fast, that Spottedfire almost ran into her. Shiningheart then slowly padded forward, Spottedfire slowly following. "_Shingheart is more unpredictable than Sandtail and Bramblefoot combined!"_ She thought miserably.

"Welcome to Riverclan, Spottedfire!" Shiningheart purred. Spottedfire saw only reeds, and was about to question her, when Shiningheart stepped through a clump of reeds. Once through, Spottedfire gazed upon the camp. There were dens, trees, and a small creek going through. It was beautiful!

Shiningheart noticed Spottedfire's gaping mouth. "You'd better close that, " she purred, " or else Cloverkit might want to go exploring in there!" Spottedfire quickly closed her mouth.

"Cloverkit?"

"Yeah, Cloverkit is the feistiest of Shelldrop's litter. Then there's Poolkit, and Hawkkit."

"Shiningheart, do all kits names end in 'kit'?"

"Yes, and when they become apprentices, 'kit' turns to 'paw'. And when they become warriors, only the leader knows." Shiningheart told her. Spottedfire's head buzzed with this new information.

"So, I see you used your short-cut again, right Shiningheart?" Waterstar stepped out from the clump of reeds. Shiningheart looked at her paws. Waterstar turned to Spottedfire. "Your training begins tomorrow at sun rise with Cystalfire, then at noon with Sparklepelt."

"Hey, was Sparklepelt at that first gathering?" Waterstar nodded. "She's the one who announced the prophecy with you in it, remember?" Spottedfire nodded, and yawned.

"Well, I'm tired. Shiningheart, where's the warriors den?"

"Over here, I'll show you!" Shiningheart replied. Waterstar watched the two she-cats as they ran to the warriors den.

(Dreaming world)

"Firestar, are you here?" Spottedfire yeowled. This time she was not at the clearing, but near a pool. The stars glinting above were neatly reflected by it. A warm, gentle breeze flowed through Spottedfie's fur, making her relax.

"I'm here, Spottedfire." Firestar was sitting right next to the pool. Spottedire couldn't believe she hadn't seen him there in the first place, and padded over to sit next to him. He pointed to the pool with his tail. "Do you remember Berrytail?"

"Yes. He was the first cat you introduced me to."

"Berrytail is one of your ancestors, Spottedfire. As were Rabbitfoot, Nightfang, Volefeather, Sunfang, and Opalstar." Spottedfire looked at him, shocked. Firestar looked at the astonished she-cat. "Something the matter?"

"But, all those cats are from different clans!"

Firestar looked at the pool. "Yes, they are. And, they also have their stories, but you are going to only learn one this moon." Spottedfire's head buzzed with questions. Firestar motioned her to look in to pool, and she did. The stars had vanished, and in the clear water, she saw Berrytail. "Berrytail!" She meowed.

"Spottedfire. I am showing you his past, and how your family tree began. _This_ Berrytail can't hear you.'' Firestar explained. Spottedfire nodded, and looked back into the pool.

(In the distant past, but way after Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight's time)

A white tom with a cream tail spotted a squirrel to his left, and hid in the shade of a nearby pine. It was always dark in Shadowclan, and even the whitest warrior would slink into the shadows. He felt energized! He was a brand new warrior, and was picked for his very first gathering. Berrytail narrowed his eyes, concentrating on the squirrel. _Pounce!_ Berrytail lifted a paw to look at the dead squirrel underneath the other. This was a wonderful day.

(At Berrytail's first gathering.)

Berrytail took a deep breath. _"Thunderclan, and Windclan_." He concluded. He was crossing the fallen tree to the island, and Berrytail could hardly contain himself. As he jumped down, he stumbled into a Windclan she-cat. She turned. She had the most beautiful amber eyes... Berrytail shook out of it. "Sorry," He muttered, looking down.

The she-cat purred. "That's ok. My name's Rabbitfoot, this is my first gathering! What's your name?"

"Berrytail, and this is my first gathering, too."

"Nice to meet you, Berrytail! Hey, I know, wanna be friends?"

"Me? A friend with a cat from a rival clan? Huh, not gonna happen!"

"Typical Shadowclan warrior..."

"What did you say?"

"I thought you were different from all those other Shadowclan cats, but I guess I'm wrong..."

"I'm very different from those other cats!" Berrytail hissed.

"Then you'll be my friend?"

"Yeah...!"

"Great, oh. The gathering started, that means Riverclan made it. We'd better get with our clans!"

(Back to Spottedfire's dream world)

Spottedfire's eyes widened. The pool skipped all the unimportant parts, but that was ok. She was inpatient to learn. The pool's image swirled again, Showing a light brown she-cat with an enlarged belly. Spottedfire realized it was Rabbitfoot. Rabbitfoot padded up to Berrytail, and whispered, "I'm having kits." Berrytail looked overjoyed, and they touched noses.

The image swirled again, showing Rabbit foot slimmer than the last image. She was licking two small bundles of fur. "You will be nightkit," Rabbitfoot meowed to the black kit. Small flecks of white stood bold on Nightkit's fur. "And you will be Dripkit." She then meowed to the small, brown kit. The image blurred.

Spottedfire looked up at Firestar, who was still gazing at the pool. He looked up to meet her eyes. "Do you see now, Spottedfire, how all your ancestors came from different clans?" She nodded.

"But, what will you teach me tomorrow night?" She asked.

Firestar shook his head at her. "Nothing. Before the next gathering, I will tell you the story of Nightfang." Firestar began to fade. Spottedfire looked down at the pool, and she saw something beneath the stars it began to reflect again.

A dark brown cat stood over a white warrior. Spottedfire noticed the white warrior's yellow stripes. The dark brown one reared up, claws flashing in the moonlight, and Spottedfire heard a chilling yeowl. Words began echoing in her head. "_Beware the tree's skin, or blood will be spilled by him once more."_

(Waking world)

Spottedfire quickly opened her eyes. She looked around her. Shells and other things were lining the den, glinting in the sunlight through the entrance. Spottedfire got up and stretched, and licked her paw. _"Another day of training, but with Crystalfire this time..."_ Spottedfire sighed. She missed Sandtail, and her optimisiam. But, Sandtail was in Thunderclan, and she was in Riverclan. _"Be thankful for what you have so far."_ She told herself. _"You'll see them again real soon!"_ She walked into the clearing. She spotted a gray kit pad slowly away from the nursery, keeping an eye on the entrance just in case her mother woke up. Spottedfire padded up to her.

The gray kit didn't notice Spottedfire, and kept walking, still watching the nursery. "Hello," Spottedfire quietly meowed, startling the kit. "I was, er, uh..." The kit gave up and looked down at her paws. "I'm in trouble again, aren't I?"

"Let me guess. Your name's Cloverkit." Cloverkit nodded her head slowly. Spottedfire leaned over to whisper in Cloverkit's ear. "Well, I suggest you get back in there before Shelldrop realizes you're gone." Spottedfire winked at the kit. Cloverkit's green eyes filled with gratitude. "Thank you, umm, what's your name?"

"My name is Spottedfire."

"Thanks Spottedfire!"

"Make sure Shelldrop doesn't see you going in!"

"I will!" Cloverkit purred. Spottedfire watched the gray kit disappear into the nursery. _"She'll be quite the warrior!"_ She thought. "Good, your awake!" Yawned a white she-cat coming out of the warrior's den. "My name is Crystalfire, and today, you're getting a fishing lesson!"

_"Fishing_ lesson?"

"Yeah, a fishing lesson." Crystalfire lifted her chin proudly. "Unlike the other clans, Riverclan uses the rivers to our advantage! From the rivers we get plenty of food, even in leaf-bare!" Spottedfire imagined the Riverclan cats fishing, and she found it very believable. Crystalfire looked around, and sighed. "What's wrong Crystalfire?"

"We also have an apprentice that hasn't had her fishing lesson yet, though she's been training for five moons!"

"What's her name?"

"Mosspaw. She's always wondering off!"

"I'll find her!" Spottedfire volunteered. "Thanks, I'll be in the warriors den when you find her, ok?"

"Ok!" As Crystalfire disappeared into the warrior's den, Spottedfire looked all around camp. She was about to give up when she heard purrs behind a tree a few tail lengths from the entrance. She padded over to it, and looked. There was Mosspaw, but she was playing with something. "Mosspaw?" The apprentice froze when she heard her name. "What are you doing, Mosspaw?"

"Er... nothing."

"Let me see that..."

"No!"

"Come on, Crystalfire needs to give us our fishing lessons!"

"Uhh, go back and tell her I'm coming." Mosspaw sighed. Spottedfire was curious to see what Mosspaw was playing with, so in stead of going to tell Crystalfire Mosspaw had been found, she _pretended_ to leave and hid behind the tree. She waited. When she was sure Mosspaw had the "thing" out again, she looked. It was the strangest thing she had ever seen. It looked like a mouse the size of a kit, with big, fluffy ears, and a long, black nose. Mosspaw saw Spottedfire, and covered it up. "Don't tell anyone, please!"

"About that 'thing'?"

"It's not a 'thing', it's a koala."

"What's a koala?"

"This," Mosspaw meowed showing her the weird mouse, " is a koala. It's stuffed, so I'm not playing with my food. Isn't it cute!" Mosspaw purred and rubbed the ''koala'' with her face.

"Uh, sure. It is... cute."

"Your not going to tell anyone, right?"

"A promise is a promise." Spottedfire meowed. Mosspaw buried the koala by the tree. "Lets go. Crystalfire must be waiting." Spottedfire nodded, and ran the get Crystalfire.

(A few hours later, by a river that run through Shadowclan territory, and into Riverclan territory)

"Awwww, I haven't caught anything yet!" Spottedfire moaned. She had been at it for hours, catching nothing, while Mosspaw was on her third catch of the day already. Mosspaw looked at Spottedfire. "Well maybe your complaining might be scaring them off." She quietly meowed.

Spottedfire sighed. "No, I'm down river of you. You catch all the fish before they'd get to me. I'll go up river and see if I can finally catch something."

"Be careful not to go into Shadowclan territory!" Crystalfire yeowled after her. Spottedfire waved her tail in response.

She walked so far up river that she couldn't see Mosspaw or Cystalfire. "The perfect spot!" She said to herself. She was just about to get into position, when she scented...something. She stood, fur on end. She looked around. All seemed well...

"Attack!" She heard. Four cats surrounded her, smelling of Shadowclan. "Well. look who we caught, Oakbark." Meowed a white tom. The black tom next to him looked at Spottedfire. "Wait, isn't that the cat Starclan said to 'wander freely' through the clans?"

"Quiet, Shadowclaw!"

"But Snowfang, she's the one that Starclan said to..."

"I said quiet! Oakbark will decide what to do with her." Snowfang nodded to an older, dark brown tom. He looked familiar...

"Hmpth! Let 'er go..."

"We're here to steal Riverclan territory, isn't that right? She isn't part of this battle..." Snowfang shot a hostile glance at Spottedfire, while Shadowclaw gave her one of relief. "No," Spottedfire meowed defiantly. "As of this moon, I'm a Riverclan warrior, and I'll defend my territory!" She lifted up her chin, noticing Shadowclaw's horrified stare burn into her. Oakbark snickered. "You think you can stop all of us? Ha! Look, you're outnumbered..." He flicked his tail, and his patrol began to bristle. Shadowclaw also bristled, but Spottedfire could tell by his eyes he didn't want to do this.

"Spottedfire!" Spottedfire looked in the direction of the yeowl. She saw Crystalfire and Mosspaw running toward her. Spottedfire saw her chance. While the Shadowclan patrol watched Crystalfire and Mosspaw run to them, Spottedfire pounced on Oakbark. Crystalfire and Mosspaw were there in a flash, scratching and biting like a mother defending her kits. The Shadowclan cats soon lost their nerve, and ran back to their territory. "You haven't seen the last of me, Spottedfire!" Oakbark yeowled at her.

Mosspaw watched them run in amusement. "What mouse-brains! Thinking they could take our territory, ha!"

"Lets tell Waterstar about this."

(Back at Riverclan camp)

Waterstar looked at Mosspaw. "Mosspaw, you have trained long and hard these moons, and your actions today have proved that." Waterstar then looked at Spottedfire. "Thank you, Spottedfire. Without you, Mosspaw and Crystalfire would have been outnumbered, two to one. And Crystalfire, you have proved yourself a fine warrior once again." Crystalfire dipped her head. Waterstar turned to Mosspaw and whispered something in her ear. Mosspaw's eyes widened. When Waterstar was done, Mosspaw nodded eagerly.

"What did she tell you, Mosspaw?" Spottedfire asked her when Waterstar was gone.

"Oh, you'll find out tomorrow."

(The next day, at noon)

Spottedfire sighed. She had tried hard with Crystalfire again, but today with better results. She had caught her first fish! It wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either. Spottedfire was satisfied either way. She looked forward to training with Sparklepelt. She was so nice ( and not as creepy as Moonleaf's so called 'mind reading powers' ability. Sparklepelt didn't have that, thank Starclan!).

But before she could head towards Sparklepelt's den, Waterstar called a clan meeting. _"I wonder what this is about."_ Spottedfire thought. Mosspaw sat beside her, and Spottedfire could feel her nervousness. _"Is this what Mosspaw was talking about?"_ She wondered.

"Mosspaw has been training for five long moons. Yesterday she showed all she learned from Crystalfire by defending our territory from Shadowclan. It is time she has become, " Waterstar looked at Mosspaw, " a warrior." Mosspaw could hardly keep still. _"So this is a warrior naming ceremony.."_ Spottedfire realized.

" I, Waterstar, leader of Riverclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior. Mosspaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do." Mosspaw meowed as calmly as she could.

"Then by the power of Starclan, I shall give you your warrior name. Mosspaw, from now on your name will be Mosstail. Starclan honors you loyalty and strength, and shall accept you as a full warrior of Riverclan!"

The clan began cheering Mosstail's new name. "Mosstail! Mosstail! Mosstail!" Mosstail looked at Spottedfire. "Thank you. Because of you, I'm a warrior now!"

Time passed quickly for Spottedfire in Riverclan as in Thunderclan. She thought of her old friends everyday, especially Amberclaw, but she wasn't friendless in Riverclan. Everyone in Riverclan was friendly to her after the Shadowclan incident, and Shiningheart, Mosstail, and Crystalfire were her best friends now, too.

And, like the last time in Thunderclan, it was time for the gathering.

' Thank you everyone that reviewed! And if you have questions about why I included Mosstail and her "koala", it was because Mosstail was based on one of my friends in real life, ( She really hated the name Mosstail though. She got that on but she really did end up in Riverclan!) The next chp. is coming soon! '


	6. Chapter 5, The Prophecy

' Chp. 4 at last! Again, I thank those that reviewed, it makes a big difference, you know. '

(Dreaming world )

Stars shone above, glinting. Spottedfire pricked her ears. Unlike her dreams the past few nights, Spottedfire knew instinctively that this was Starclan's hunting grounds. Like the last time, there was the pool, still reflecting the stars glinting above. She padded up to it, and sat down, tucking her tail neatly around her paws. "Ok, Firestar, I'm ready."

Again, he seemed to pop out of nowhere, but Spottedfire was used to it by now. " Do you remember whose story will be told tonight?"

"Nightfang of Windclan's story."

Firestar nodded, and turned to the pool. "Nightfang is your grandmother." Spottedfire looked at him. His eyes narrowed at the pool, and Spottedfire looked at it. Again it swirled, but this time, a black cat with white flecks showed.

( Nightfang's time )

A black she-cat lifted her head. The wind blew through her white flecked fur. Birds were flying overhead, and the long grass moved gently. She was Nightfang, a warrior of Windclan. But now, she had practically lost everything. A week ago, a wasp swarm invaded the Windclan camp, fiercely stinging all the cats there. Nightfang was out hunting at the time, so she was unharmed, but her mother, Rabbitfoot, and her brother, Dripmud, were still back at camp. Skycloud, their medicine cat, could do nothing to save them, and even though a week had passed since their deaths, for Nightfang, the grief was still raw. She was a shell of the happy, energetic cat she used to be.

"_Tell Berrytail... I... love him. You are his daughter, Nightfang, not Eaglefur's. But... do not divide... your loyalties.. for him. He wouldn't want... that."_

Her mother's dying words echoed through her head. Nobody except her had heard, Rabbitfoot made sure that Nightfang was the only one around when she spoke. "_I'm not Eaglefur's kit, I'm Berrytail's kit of Shadowclan... I'm half-clan.."_ She thought miserably. Nightfang looked at her paws, her eyes clouding with sadness.

( Two moons later, at the gathering. )

Nightfang looked at the leaders, sitting neatly on the branches. There was Lightstar, leader of Thunderclan, Merrystar, leader of Riverclan, Barkstar, leader of Shadowclan, and Heatherstar, leader of Windclan. Nightfang looked down to the roots. There was the Thunderclan deputy, Foxtail, the Riverclan deputy, Lightningclaw, the Shadowclan deputy, Dreamcloud, and the _new_ Windclan deputy, Hawktalon. Nightfang sighed. Her mother would have been sitting on those roots...

Something bumped into her. "Sorry, really sorry." The cat who had bumped into her muttered. He was a dusty brown, and his ears were slightly rounded. This cat smelled of Thunderclan. He looked up, and she meet his eyes. Pale green gazed into amber. Time stopped around them. "Hi, I'm Volefeather. What's your name?"

"Nightfang. Nice to meet you, Volefeather."

Time began again. They heard Barkstar yeowl. "The gatherings started..."

"Yeah, we should get back. See you at the next gathering?"

"You can count on me, Nightfang."

( Back to Spottedfire's dreaming world )

The two cats met at the next gathering... the image swirled. Then it showed Nightfang and Volefeather seeing each other at the borders. Another image swirled. Nightfang had an enlarged belly, like her mother had, but she did not look happy. A gray tom stood next to her, looking proud. She looked uncomfortable beside him. "_He most have not known about Volefeather..."_ Spottedfire thought.

Firestar looked at her. " If anyone did know the true identity of Nightfang's kits father, the kits would have a miserable life. Nightfang and Volefeather would be punished, too." He meowed, apparently reading her thoughts. Spottedfire looked at the pool again, seeing it swirl...

( A moon after the last image in the pool, Nightfang's time )

Nightfang ran as fast as she could. She felt the kits kick around in her, it wouldn't be long before... _"Don't think about it for now, Nightfang! Keep running, keep running..."_ She wasn't running from anyone, but she knew one of the kits would look like his father, even if it was a different shade of brown. She would be found out, and the kits... "_Keep running!"_ She told herself.

She had just passed Thunderclan territory, and was in Shadowclan. She stopped. It was _time..._

( Two hours later )

Nightfang barely had the energy to lick her two kits. "Sunkit, and Oakkit..." She named them. They were both toms. The smallest one was white, with an unusual sun-yellow muzzle and ear. The bigger one of the two was a dark brown. Oakkit pushed his brother away from Nightfang's belly. She pulled Sunkit back to her. That's when she scented the patrol. Nightfang had chosen a garlic patch to give birth to her kits, so they would not scent her being from Windclan, but she barely had the energy to even sit up. The patrol seemed to be heading straight for her...

_"The kits will be safe in Shadowclan. The do have Shadowclan blood, you know."_ Her brother's voice echoed in her head, and she knew he was speaking from Starclan.

Nightfang used the last of her energy to get up, and walk to the lake. She heard confused meows behind her, but Sunkit and Oakkit would be safe. As Nightfang walked forward, she didn't see the cliff heading straight into the murky water below...

( Spottedfire's dream world )

Luckily, the image fogged up before Nightfang took a step off the cliff, but now it was obvious how she died. She turned to Firestar. "What a horrible way to go..."

"Yes, it was a shame, " He looked over his shoulder. " wasn't it, Nightfang?" Spottedfire turned to see who he was talking to. It was Nightfang, but not the sick, sad Nightfang she saw in the pool. She looked younger, and her eyes weren't glazed over with sadness and grief. Nightfang dipped her head. "Hello Spottedfire, " She lifted her head to meet Spottedfire's eyes, " I have a message for you, an _important_ one."

Nightfang looked into the stars and closed her eyes. The wind blew hard behind her. Spottedfire's eyes widened.

"_The sun will turn red,_

_The moon will turn yellow,_

_Everything soaked in fresh blood._

_The skin of the tree starts it,_

_But blood lust continues it._

_One with cleared mind,_

_Raised by rogue,_

_Shall unite the clans,_

_With only kin and friends beside her._

_Succeeding,_

_All clans shall bow down to her._

_Failing,_

_All cats will die where they stand._

_One with cleared mind,_

_You are the clans only hope,_

_Whom you have united with your blood."_

( Waking world )

Spottedfire woke with a start. Shiningheart was next to her. "Spottedfire, it's time for your last day of training with Riverclan..." Shiningheart's voice was filled with sadness. Spottedfire knew why. "_I'm one of her only best friends, just like Amberclaw..."_ She thought.

Outside, Crystalfire was waiting for her, along with Mosstail. Cloverkit was sitting with her mother, Shelldrop ( who was cream colored with a spot on her flank that looked like a shell ), at the entrance of the nursery, but at the sight of Spottedfire, she ran to her. "I'm going to miss you, Spottedfire!" She meowed. Shiningheart padded up to the kit. "We all will, we all will..." That's when a blue-gray cat walked up to her. "_Bluestar?"_ Spottedfire thought. But when the blue-gray cat meowed, Spottedfire realized it was a tom. "It's ok, Cloverkit..."

"But dad..."

"I know Cloverkit, I know." And with that, he lead his daughter back to Shelldrop. He looked awfully familiar...

"Remember him, Spottedfire?" Shiningheart asked, interrupting her thoughts. "That's Bluetail, the other cat that spoke up other than me, and... what was his name?"

"Amberclaw. His name was Amberclaw."

"Yeah, that cat. You know, he was acting pretty strange when you came to Riverclan..." Spottedfire blushed ( Again, bear with me. I still have forgotten what they do! ). Mosstail noticed this, and changed the subject for Spottedfire's sake.

"Well, we better get started, before Sparklepelt keeps Spottedfire to herself!" Spottedfire knew that Sparklepelt wouldn't do that, but she didn't say anything.

( At noon, back at camp )

Spottedfire padded slowly into camp, trying to remember all the herbs she had learned. _"Dock is used to sooth scratches; Lavender, Feverfew, and Borage leaves can bring down fever."_ She thought as she walked over to Sparklepelt's den. Sparklepelt came out to greet her. " Hello, Spottedfire. Come on in." Sparklepelt turned to walk into her den.

"Wait, I need to tell you something!" Spottedfire meowed as she quickly remembered Nightfang's prophecy. Sparklepelt stopped. "Yes, what is it?" Spottedfire told her about the prophecy. Sparklepelt's eyes widened. "We'll tell the clans at the gathering. Waterstar will understand if I wait till then to tell her. We must keep training, no time for delays!"

( Night, at the Riverclan camp )

Spottedfire stood with Crystalfire, Mosstail, Shiningheart, and Cloverkit. Mosstail and Shiningheart weren't chosen to go to the gathering, and they made no attempt to hide their displeasure; it shone in there eyes, and filled their very words. "We're going to miss you, Spottedfire."

"Yeah, don't forget me or Shiningheart, ok?"

Cloverkit looked up at Spottedfire. "Don't forget me either. One day, I might visit you in whatever clan you're in when I'm a strong warrior, just like you, and Crystalfire, and Bluetail!" Cloverkit's eyes were filled with excitement. Spottedfire licked the top of Cloverkit's head. "We'll see."

Waterstar lashed her tail. "Let's go!" She meowed as she gathered her warriors. Spottedfire looked back at her friends, she would miss them. _"Next up, Windclan!"_ She thought as she walked out of the Riverclan, stars shining above, and the full moon shining brightly overhead, making the outlines of their pelts silver.

Mosstail watched as Spottedfire padded away. "Good-bye, Koala will miss you!" She whispered.

' Well, how was that? Reviews please! Any questions, suggestions? Reviews fuel stories, you know!.'


	7. Chapter 6, Windclan and Realization

' Chp. 6... with the prophecy laid down on her, how will Spottedfire save the clans? What will happen in Windclan? That and more will be revealed sooner than you think... don don daaaa!'

( At the gathering )

Spottedfire looked everywhere for the dark ginger pelt she had looked forward to seeing, but in vain. Disappointed, she looked at her paws, muddy from her latest trek in the marshes. Crystalfire, who sat beside her, looked at her with pity. "You're looking for Amberclaw, right?" She asked. Spottedfire nodded.

Crystalfire remembered the last gathering, when she saw this determined she-cat say good-bye to a dark ginger tom, but only she noticed what went between them. She sighed, surly, if Starclan chose Spottedfire to be a medicine cat, it would be devastating to Spottedfire and Amberclaw...

"Hey, are you Spottedfire?" A gold colored she-cat padded up to Spottedfire, smelling of Thunderclan. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"I'm Brackenleaf, Amberclaw's sister."

"Yeah, I've heard of you. When I was in Thunderclan, you were sick, right?"

"Yeah, I was the only one in the sick bay when you trained with Moonleaf," Brackenleaf meowed. " But that's not the only reason I came to talk to you. "

"Then what was the other reason?"

"Amberclaw told me to make sure you're ok, and apparently, there was nothing to worry about!" Brackenleaf purred. At hearing Amberclaw's name, Spottedfire's heart leaped. "So, he wasn't chosen for the gathering?"

"Yeah, he was disappointed..." Brackenleaf meowed. Spottedfire took another look around. Rowanstar was on her branch, while Sandtail was on the roots. Moonleaf was talking to Sparklepelt, and Bluetail was talking to a group of apprentices. _"At least my other friends are here ... "_ Spottedfire thought. But somehow, it didn't feel the same without Amberclaw...

"Hey, Spottedfire!" Bluetail purred as he walked up to her, a Windclan apprentice slowly padding behind him. The apprentice was light gray, with unusual bright, sun-yellow eyes. "If you're going to Windclan next, you might want to know someone! This," Bluetail nodded at the apprentice, " is Breezepaw." Spottedfire dipped her head. "Hello Breezepaw, I'm Spottedfire."

"Stop making fun of me!" Breezepaw hissed, making Spottedfire flinch. "Just because I'm the smallest apprentice in Windclan, doesn't mean I can't defend myself!" She glared at them. " I bet I can take you all on in a race!"

Spottedfire took a step forward. " Well then, we'll just have to see in Windclan, won't we?" Breezepaw looked up at Spottedfire. " Yeah, we'll see ..." She snarled. Then they heard Rowanstar yeowl. Breezepaw snorted, and padded away. Bluetail looked at Spottedfire. " Well, that went well!"

Spottedfire's eyes widened. " I gotta tell Waterstar and the other leaders about the prophecy!" She meowed as she sprinted toward the tree. Sparklepelt saw he go, and followed after her. Bluetail shook his head. "Well, at least _I_ think that went well. . ."

( Near Windclan camp )

Spottedfire looked around. The long grass moved gently by the breeze, and was bathed in silver moonlight. She was running with the Windclan group, feeling wild and free! It was similar to the happiness she had when she hunted in long under growth, fished in the rivers, or was near Amberclaw ...

She shook her head. Almost all of last moon she had been thinking about Amberclaw, and when Spottedfire thought of him, she felt awkward. Why? He was her best friend, why should she feel this way? A dark gray she-cat padded up to her. She had two different colored eyes; one amber and the other blue-green. " Hi, I'm Hazelstorm. And you are..."

"Spottedfire."

"I remember you now!" Hazelstorm purred. " You're that cat that has been to Thunderclan and Riverclan, right?"

"Yep, that's me." Spottedfire replied, slightly annoyed. Hazelstorm blinked. "Wow, you sounded just like Breezepaw for a moment there!" A black tom joined them. " Breezepaw? Why would she sound like Breezepaw, Hazelstorm?"

"I don't know, she just did, Crowbeak!"

"Come on, she's not even related to Breezepaw,"

"Doesn't mean she can't sound like her!"

"No, it doesn't!"

"Yes, it does!"

"Doesn't!"

"Does!"

_"Doesn't!!"_

"DOES!!!"

"QUIET!" Spottedfire yeowled, making the two look at her, anger shining in their eyes. She sighed. "Do you guys always fight like this?" The two looked at each other, then quicky looked the other way, blushing. "Uh..."

"Well?" Spottedfire asked again. Crowbeak looked like he was going to say something, right before Songstar padded up to them.

"Spottedfire, welcome to the Windclan camp." She meowed in her beautiful voice. Spottedfire looked where Songstar was pointing; to a group of boulders and one or two trees. Songstar noticed the look of doubt in the flame colored she-cat's eyes. "Come on, Pool-eyes would love to meet you, Spottedfire!" Songstar meowed cheerfully.

( Windclan camp )

Spottedfire was surprised to see how that the group of small boulders and trees she saw earlier made up a sheltered and concealed camp. Many cats were curling up outside, while only the elderly and young were in dens. The soft moonlight made the scene look more peaceful. Breezepaw padded up to her, her previous anger apparently forgotten. "Unlike the other clans, we sleep outside, close to our warrior ancestors."

"Wow, everything looks so peaceful, and content."

"That's because Windclan is the best of all the clans, and we're all happy to be in it." Breezepaw meowed proudly. A question popped into Spottedfire's head, but she wouldn't dare ask the proud Breezepaw. Maybe she would get a better answer from the medicine cat...

"Breezepaw, who's your medicine cat?"

"Runningtail's our medicine cat, " She pointed to a black tom with a white muzzle and belly. "and Gentlepaw is his apprentice." Breezepaw then pointed to the light brown she-cat beside Runningtail. "Thank you." Spottedfire meowed, and padded up the Runningtail and his apprentice.

"Ah, you must be Spottedfire." Runningtail purred. Gentlepaw looked up at Spottedfire curiously. " So, we're going to train together with Runningtail, right?"

"Only at sun high." Spottedfire replied. Gentlepaw looked at Runningtail with worry. "So, I'm not your apprentice anymore?" Runningtail looked shocked at Gentlepaw's question.

"Of course you're my apprentice!" Runningtail's gaze softened. "Nothing will change that." Gentlepaw was relieved, and purred at Spottedfire. "Well then, I'll be looking forward to training with you." Spottedfire nodded, and turned to Runningtail. "There was something I wanted to ask you,"

"Go ahead, Spottedfire."

"Well," She meowed uncertainly. " why do all the clans say they're the best of all the clans? I mean, they all seem special to me..." Gentlepaw's fur bristled, but after a stern look from Runningtail, she made her fur lie flat. Runningtail's eyes narrowed as he replied. "Spottedfire, all the clans have pride. They say they are the best because of what makes them different. Thunderclan are excellent hunters. Riverclan can use the rivers. Windclan are the fastest runners in the lake. And Shadowclan..." he paused for a moment, unsure. " well, who knows about Shadowclan?"

"Dark, evil, and creepy?" Gentlepaw guessed. Runningtail shook his head. "No, Gentlepaw, no cat should be called evil because of their clan, "

"But, why not?" Gentlepaw continued. Spottedfire could see that Runningtail was getting frustrated with the curious apprentice. "Um, can you tell me where the warrior's den is?" She asked.

Gentlepaw looked at her as if it were the simplest thing in the world. "We sleep outside, mouse-brain!"

"_Oh, yeah.. .. I forgot..."_ Spottedfire thought, embarrassed.

"Gentlepaw!" Runningtail exclaimed. Gentlepaw looked down at her gentle, delicate paws ( no pun intended ). "Sorry, " She muttered. Runningtail turned back to Spottedfire. "Well, you better get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a big day!"

Spottedfire nodded. "Yep, I can't wait!"

( Dream world )

Spottedfire looked around, pricking her ears up. She was in a large clearing, with the stars shining. Spottedfire then noticed something wrong with the sky. "_Clouds? There are _never_ clouds here. . . . "_ She thought to herself. She scented the air. A cat was nearby, and she knew that scent anywhere. . .

"Amberclaw! Are you here?" She meowed excitedly. Amberclaw stepped out of the trees to her right, shaking his head. "Whoa,"

"Amberclaw!"

"Spottedfire?" Amberclaw looked up at her, and his face beamed. "Spottedfire!" He ran up to her, and they touched noses. "Spottedfire! What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. . ." She caught a new scent, one of Riverclan. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Spottedfire heard behind her. She turned to see who it was emerging from the trees. "Crystalfire! Shiningheart! And Cloverkit, too! " The small gray kit jumped up at the sound of Spottedfire's voice. "Spottedfire!" Cloverkit purred as she rubbed Spottedfire. Spottedfire licked the top of Cloverkit's head. "Well, this is a nice surprise! " Amberclaw purred sarcastically. Spottedfire turned her head to look at him.

"Amberclaw, these are my friends from Riverclan. Oh, " She looked back at the Riverclan cats. " this is my friend from Thunderclan, Amberclaw." Crystalfire dipped her head at Amberclaw, but suddenly raised it again. She scented the air. "Windclan?" Crystalfire meowed, confused. A small light gray she-cat came rushing out from the trees in front of the group of cats. "Where am I, what is this place?" She meowed, nervous. Then she noticed Spottedfire. "So, you're telling the other clans about Windclan, eh, Spottedfire?"

"Settle down, Breezepaw," Spottedfire said. Breezepaw was about to reply when they heard crashing behind them. A black tom ran into Shiningheart. "Hey, watch it!"

"Oops, sorry. . ." The tom replied. Spottedfire narrowed her eyes, looking at the black tom. "Shadowclaw?" The tom lifted his head in response, but the alert vanished from his eyes when he saw Spottedfire. "It's you, that, erm . . . what's your name again?"

"Spottedfire. My name is Spottedfire." Spottedfire sighed. "Welcome," Meowed a new voice kindly, and they all turned to it. It was a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. And, like Firestar, had a feeling of importance and authority about him. The tabby dipped his head. "Hello, Spottedfire." He lifted his head. "I am Bramblestar, the leader of Thunderclan, after Firestar."

"What happened to Firestar?" Spottedfire asked. Bramblestar looked at Amberclaw. "He's right there, beside you. " He pointed at Amberclaw with his tail, and everyone looked at him. Now that Spottedfire thought about it, Amberclaw and Firestar did look alike. . . "But how can that be? I saw Firestar not too long ago," She was interrupted by Bramblestar's purr. "Firestar _is_ Amberclaw! A reincarnation. "

"But, Firestar visited me in my dreams. . ." Bramblestar shook his head. "No," he replied. "It was Amberclaw all along. The Firestar part of him just took over, but don't blame Amberclaw. He doesn't remember any of it." This new information made Spottedfire and Amberclaw's heads buzz with questions. Bramblestar looked at something behind them all. "Your late, Mosstail."

Mosstail jumped out from behind Shadowclaw, startling him. And in her mouth was. . .

"Um, Mosstail? What is _that?"_ Crystalfire asked, pointing to the stuffed koala hanging from Mosstail's jaws. Mosstail put the koala down, and shrunk at the questioning stares of Amberclaw, Shiningheart, Crystalfire, Cloverkit, Breezepaw, Shadowclaw, and even Bramblestar.

"Uhhh. . . ." Mosstail looked down at the koala, and suddenly, her face beamed. "I . . . found it on the way here! Yeah, that's how I got it!" Crystalfire still looked puzzled. Shiningheart seemed satisfied with Mosstail's answer. Amberclaw looked at Spottedfire, questioningly. "I'll tell you about it later. "She promised him, whispering. Breezepaw looked as if she was about to burst with laughter, and Shadowclaw looked at it wearily. Cloverkit padded up to it, and sniffed it, quickly backing away. Mosstail bended down to the stuffed koala's ear. "It's ok, koala-wala. She was scardy-weardy of a cute little koala bear. . . " Mosstail whispered so that no one would hear.

"Well, now that Mosstail is here, we can begin." Bramblestar meowed. All the cats sat down, facing Bramblestar. "As you know, Spottedfire has brought a new prophecy to the clans." Cloverkit nodded. "Yeah! Waterstar told the whole clan about it. It scared Poolkit, and made Hawkkit run to the nursery!"

Bramblestar nodded. "Yes, but tonight, I have to give another prophecy, but only for you eight. You must not tell any others about it." They all nodded. Bramblestar looked up at the sky, which was filling up with dark clouds. Spottedfire bristled, and Amberclaw pressed his flank to her's to comfort her. Cloverkit ran to Shiningheart, fear coming of her in waves.

Bramblestar began to speak.

_"As the sun turns red,_

_and the moon turns yellow,_

_clouds will cover the sky._

_Stars view will be blocked,_

_of the living below,_

_and a war will begin in the skies._

_One with cleared mind and kin,_

_Friend alike,_

_must rise up,_

_defeat the blood lust,_

_or all four shall be lost._

_Three of four ,_

_Fire, Wind, and Shadow, while_

_Bark waits above._

_Dead shall fight amongst the living,_

_and one shall lead both worlds,_

_as the boundaries of ancestors vanish,_

_and evil of old will mix with the heroes of past,_

_and with the living below,_

_whose life hangs in the balance,_

_of an unspoken word."_

Bramblestar turned to look at something behind him. "Quick, all of you must leave!"

"But why . . .?" Spottedfire's question was interrupted with a chuckle. A cat similar to Bramblestar padded out of the shrub in front of them. Spottedfire saw Starclan's hunting grounds fade, along with Bramblestar and the other cat. She could only hear one last thing . . .

"Hello, Tigerstar . . ." The two cats began fighting, and soon, Spottedfire and the others were engulfed in swirling darkness . . .

"Amberclaw!"

( Waking world )

"Spottedfire!" Spottedfire woke with a start, and heard her name. She looked around to see Breezepaw heading toward her, every strand of fur on end. "Spottedfire, did you . . . "

"Yes Breezepaw, I did. It was real." Spottedfire meowed, shaking. Crowbeak padded up to them. "Well, you're awake!" He purred, then noticed Breezepaw bristling, and Spottedfire shaking. "What's wrong?" Breezepaw opened her mouth to amswer, but Spottedfire replied first.

"Just a bad dream, and I just got cold, because, you know, i'm not used to sleeping out in the open. . . ." Crowbeak quickly nodded. "Well, we better get out there. You've got a lot to learn!" Spottedfire looked at him. "Does that mean you're. . . "

"Yep, let's go!" Crowbeak interrupted before dashing out of camp. "Well, talk to you later, Spottedfire." Breezepaw meowed, making her fur lie flat. "Hazelstorm is going to take me out hunting today."

"Ok, see you then." Spottedfire meowed as Breezepaw padded away. She then heard Crowbeak's meow from the other side of the entrance. "Come on, Spottedfire!" Spottedfire sighed as she slowly padded out of camp. "_Firestar. . . . . was Amberclaw?"_ She thought. _"So, that means Amberclaw must be a desendant of Firestar. . ."_

( In Windclan camp, sun high )

Crowbeak ran into camp, Spottedfire padding slowly behind. "_Ok, _that's_ the most unpredictable cat there is!" _She thought to herself, gasping for breath. Runningtail padded up to her. "Spottedfire, it's time for your herb lesson." Gentlepaw popped out from behind him, making Spottedfire flinch. "Yeah! Come on, Spottedfire!" Runningtail shook his head at the apprentice, and turned to Spottedfire.

"Forgive Breezepaw, she was getting me honey and she ate to much of it. Sugar . . ." Runningtail rolled his eyes. Gentlepaw began jumping around everywhere. "Come on, Runningtail. It's not every day you see a gaint-stuffed-bee-honey-honey-comb! " She kept jumping around. Runningtail turned to his den. "Follow me," He meowed, as the suddenly enegetic Gentlepaw running in there immediately. "Ha, ha! I beat. . ." _Thud!_ "Oops! Um, Runningtail, were these herbs supposed to be there . . .?" Runningtail sighed.

Days went and passed, just like in Thunderclan and Riverclan. Breezepaw talked everyday to Spottedfire about Bramblestars prophecy, and they quickly became friends. Crowbeak and Hazelstorm had their _common_ arguements, Gentlepaw showed burst of energy every sun high, Runningtail would roll his eyes at her, and Spottedfire would listen to the elder's stories about the past.

"Well, hello Spottedfire!" Meowed an elderly blue-gray cat with blue eyes. "Hello, Pool-eyes."

"I was just about to tell these kits," he pointed at two brown kits; one with green eyes and the other with blue. "About when Songstar was Songheart. Would you like to listen, too?" Spottedfire nodded, and sat behind the two kits. "Hi Spottedfire!"

"Yeah, hi!"

"Hi Rabbitkit and Birdkit." Spottedfire purred to them before Pool-eyes cleared his throat. "Well, Songheart was the heart of the clan, " he began." because she cheered us all with her beautiful songs, and cheerful attitude. She had a sister named Birdsong, who was very much like her except she was a dark gray. The two could not be separated."

"But, I don't know a Birdsong, Pool-eyes." Birdkit meowed. Her brother shoved her with his paw. "He's getting to it!"

Pool-eyes ignored them and continued. " Then Gorsefang died, and Hawkstar appointed Songheart deputy. Birdsong was happy for her sister, but then tradegedy struck." The kits' eyes widened as he continued. "Birdsong had caught a terrible disease, one that Runningpaw and his mentor, Coldbreeze, couldn't cure. Birdsong died a slow, painful death, and Songheart was striken with grief. Her mother, Grassfur, tried everything to comfort her, but in vain."

"But," Rabbitkit began. "Why is Songstar ok now?" Pool-eyes leaned forward, close to the kit's face. "We don't know. Some cats say that she got over it. Others say Birdsong visits her in her dreams, and many other things. But, one thing changed and stayed changed. Songstar never sung again." The kits looked at each other. Spottedfire stood up.

"Thanks for the story, Pool-eyes."

"Anytime, Spottedfire! Anytime! " Pool-eyes purred after her. Spottedfire looked at the sun, being swallowed by the distant mountains. "_Songstar, I wonder what made her let go?"_ She thought to herself. Songstar padded up to her. "Hello, Spottedfire. Is something the matter?"

"Songstar, why did you get over Birdsong's death?" Spottedfire expected Songstar to claw her fur off, but Songstar just looked at her paws. "Because of Breezepaw."

"Breezepaw?" Spottedfire asked, shocked. Songstar closed her eyes. "I found Breezepaw as a kit in leaf bare, and I raised her." Spottedfire felt that this was somehow important. "Tell me more."

"Alright." Songstar meowed. "I was out on a patrol, marking our boarders. Then I scented a cat, and I ordered my patrol to track it down. We followed the trial, till we found Breezekit." Songstar closed her eyes, thinking hard. "I thought I smelled Riverclan on her, and on the cat who had abandoned her's trail. But, there was terror and saddness, too. We raised Breezepaw, apprenticed her late because she was weak, and here she is now. She thinks i'm her mother. . ." A lone tear went down Songstar's cheek. Something struck Spottedfire. New memories flooded back to her.

Snow, fear, blood, death. Endless running, then, a gaint snow white cat, and a smaller one. The memories stopped there, leaving Spottedfire in a daze. Songstar turned to Spottedfire. "Almost time for the gathering." Songstar then padded off to gather the cats who were going, leaving Spottedfire. Spottedfire gasped for breath. "_So much fear... and blood. . ."_

Then Spottedfire sat up. "Whatever that was, it has something to do with Breezepaw! And I will find out. . ." She breathed, and looked into the darkening sky. "_You can bet on it, Starclan!"_

" Ok, what do you think? Kind of unexpected, huh? Well, there's more coming in the next chapter, so review! Pretty please, with a nice juicy mouse on top! "


	8. Chapter 7, Its beginning

'The 7th chapter! Thank you all those that reviewed! (Snowfur, PearlaH.Sweden, Victoria, Blackrose474 ) You have been VERY helpful. Victoria, some characters are just there to be there. Shelldrop, for example, is only in the story to be Cloverkit's mother. Hazelstrom and Crowbeak are . . . just there. Any other problems, questions, or suggestions?'

( Lake side, Windclan territory )

Songstar looked behind her shoulder. "Look, Spottedfire," She purred to Spottedfire, who was walking beside her. "It's Thunderclan! Maybe Amberclaw is there . . . " Spottedfire looked away, blushing. Why did everyone bring up Amberclaw to her all the time, and why only to her? But, what was stranger than that was the way she felt when his name was mentioned . . .

"Hey, Spottedfire!" In the distance, two cats were running ahead of the group. Spottedfire recognized them immediately. "Amberclaw! Sandtail!" They caught up with her. Amberclaw and Spottedfire touched noses. "Hi Spottedfire."

"Hi Amberclaw. How's Thunderclan?"

"It's ok, but not the same without you . . ." Amberclaw looked away, blushing, and looked at the lake. It looked as if a piece of the sky had fallen out of the night sky. Sandtail padded in between them. "Spottedfire, was everything ok in Windclan?"

Spottedfire nodded. "Yeah, it was great!"

"G-greater than Thunderclan?" Amberclaw asked, turning to look at her. She shook her head. "Well, no, not better, but, not worse either,"

"What do you mean?" Sandtail asked, confused and suspicious. Spottedfire looked up at the clear, starry sky. "_Please Starclan, give me the right words!"_ She pleaded in her mind. "So far, I've learned so many things! Especially the differences between the clans. " She closed her eyes, still walking. "But, I've also learned that the clan cats assume that they are the best, better than the other clans, and the cats in them." Songstar and Sandtail nodded at this. Amberclaw looked at Spottedfire, and it seemed that for just one moment, she was as bright as a star made of fire, outlined in beautiful silver. Something went through him, just like on the day Spottedfire went hunting with him on her last day in Thunderclan . . .

"But, no one's lived in ALL the clans, felt loyal to them all, and was treated equally . . . "

"That'll change in Shadowclan!" Meowed Breezepaw, joining the conversation. Spottedfire looked at the apprentice. _"She must be about my age!"_ She realized. Breezepaw noticed Spottedfire looking at her. "Something the matter?"

Spottedfire quickly shook her head. "No, it's nothing,"

"Please continue, Spottedfire." Amberclaw meowed, eyes filled with interest. To Spottedfire, he sort of did look like a slightly altered version of Firestar . . . "Ok. Where was I?"

Breezepaw answered right before Sandtail (just to annoy her ), which got the desired effect. "You were talking about living in all the clans." Breezepaw sneered at Sandtail, which made Sandtail's tail puff out in frustration. Amberclaw gave her a ' what are you doing that for ' look, and Sandtail made her tail smooth again. Spottedfire ignored all this.

"But no one's lived in all the clans, felt loyal to them all, and was treated equally. In fact . . ." Spottedfire looked down at her paws. "They are all great, in their own way. No clan surpasses the other. No clan is greater than the rest." Silence followed, other than the soft sound of paw steps. Suddenly, Spottedfire heard Hazelstorm yeowl. "There's the island! We're almost at the gathering!"

( Island, Gathering )

Spottedfire crossed first, Amberclaw following right behind her. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"I'm certain, Amberclaw. And besides, even if I didn't want to, I'd have to anyway." Amberclaw nodded behind her. They jumped off the log, joining the clans. Amberclaw followed her into the Windclan group. Some cats glared at him with hostility, while others whispered to each other, glancing at Spottedfire and Amberclaw. But, Spottedfire didn't care. As long as Amberclaw was there, there were no worries in the world.

"Let the gathering begin!" yeowled Shadestar from his branch. He signaled at Rowanstar with his tail for her to begin. She nodded, and looked over the clans. "Thunderclan is going through prosperous times. Prey is aplenty, and there is a new apprentice, Tansypaw. Tansypaw is Moonleaf's apprentice." Spottedfire saw a smallish cat sitting by Moonleaf puff out her chest, while her round, yellow eyes beamed. The clans chanted her name. "Tansypaw! Tansypaw! Tansypaw!" Moonleaf licked the top of Tansypaw's head, and whispered something in her ear.

Waterstar flicked her tail to silence the still-chanting cats. She cleared her throat. "Riverclan is going through good times as well. We have _three_ new apprentices," Spottedfire saw Waterstar glace at Rowanstar, looking for a reaction, but received none. " Poolpaw, Hawkpaw, and Cloverpaw. Only Poolpaw has come to the gathering, though." And, as to be expected, the clans chanted the new apprentice's names, even though two of them weren't there. Spottedfire shouted extra loud when Cloverpaw's name was being chanted, and her voice could almost be heard above the rest.

Songstar silenced them this time. "Times have been good in Windclan. Our time with Spottedfire may be over," Songstar looked at Spottedfire. "but, she will always be welcome in Windclan." Songstar's eyes were filled with respect, while Windclan cats meowed happy meows, filling the warm, green-leaf air. After Windclan had quieted down, Shadestar looked at Songstar.

"Well, it seems that Spottedfire shall come into Shadowclan,"

"But she's a weakling!" yeowled a white tom in the crowd. Shadestar looked at the white tom. "Do we have a choice, Snowfang?" Meowed a dark brown tom on the roots. Spottedfire's eyes widened. "_Snowfang! He was the cat in that patrol that attacked Riverclan. And that cat on the roots must be . . ."_

"Oakbark." Shadestar narrowed his eyes at his deputy. Amberclaw felt Spottedfire go tense, and pressed his pelt against hers. She stayed tense but seemed to welcome his comfort. "Sorry, Shadestar." Oakbark dipped his head at his leader, and gave Spottedfire a look of pure hatred. That look made something spark in her mind, and made a fire of old memories come rushing back.

( Flash back )

"You will be Barkkit, you Shadowkit, Breezekit, and I will name you," The scent of love and exausghtion engulfed Spottedfire, but she couldn't see. "Spottedkit." Then there was silence. "Sunfang?" meowed the voice earlier. No answer. Spottedfire felt the owner of the voice owner go tense. A small kit beside Spottedkit let out a squeak of fear. Then, fear nearly strangled her.

"Mommy," She heard herself meow. Spottedkit's voice was highpitched. "Mommy!" She felt teeth grab her scruff, and pick her up. Spottedkit heard a last sqeak, before darkness surrounded her . . . . . .

( End of flash back )

"Spottedfire!" Amberclaw nudged her. Spottedfire shook her head, dazed with what she just remembered. Amberclaw looked confusedly at her, but decided not to ask. He pointed with his tail at the group of Shadowclan cats. "Time to go . . ."

Spottedfire looked into Amberclaw's eyes. Sorrow and concern shone with no shame in his green eyes, and Spottedfire rubbed her muzzle agaisnt his. "Don't worry about me," She meowed. "I'll be fine, you'll see." But even as a little relief glinted in his eyes, Spottedfire began to worry herself. "_The only possible ally I have in Shadowclan is Shadowclaw, and with mean cats like Snowfang and one cat who possibly wants me dead with power in the clan, Oakbark, can I make it out alive?"_ She thought miserably in her head. She had enough to worry about already!

Spottedfire was the main focus of two prophecys that stated that she must "unite the clans", or else. Then she had these strange memories filled with fear. And then there were her feelings for Amberclaw . . .

She sighed inwardly. Why did she feel so awkward around him? She always thought about him, and it didn't help that the other cats kept bringing him up. She felt that she _should_ know what was going on, but she didn't. She looked up at the stars above. _"Why . . . why did all this happen to me?"_ She prayed to Starclan. _"Because you are the chosen one, Spottedfire."_ She heard behind her. Amberclaw looked behind her, and gasped. "Oh my Starclan!"

There before them was a transparent cat with stars in its fur. It looked to be a tabby, though the stripes blended in with the background. The cat padded up to them. "I am Leafpool, and I have come to tell you that it is beginning.'' Spottedfire could hardly find any words to say, but Amberclaw spoke for her. "How can we see you? Are we . . . dead!?" Leafpool shook her head. "No, but it is starting, and you don't have much time." She began to fade, leaving Spottedfire and Amberclaw with thier mouths gaping. After a few moments, Amberclaw spoke.

"Spottedfire, you'd better get going. But never forget," Amberclaw looked at her. " I will always be there for you." Spottedfire looked at him one last time before walking toward Shadowclan. Several cats spat at her, but she seemed to take no notice of it. She padded right up to Shadestar, and dipped her head. A strange feeling of want washed over her that she could only identify as ambition. She wanted to be respected, to be looked up upon.

Shadestar narrowed his eyes. "During _this_ moon you shall be only loyal to Shadowclan. Understand?" Spottedfire nodded, feeling slightly annoyed. Shadestar looked to the rest of the clan. "Let's go!" he yeowled. Spottedfire looked at the ground as she walked away with Shadowclan. "_Why do I feel . . . ambition? I never did before . . ."_ She pondered. This time, Starclan gave no answear to the confused, flamed colored she-cat.

oOoOoOoOo

'Ok, sorter than expected. But, i'm impatient and I wanted to get started on the next Chapter. Everyone ready for what lies in Shadowclan? To the next chapter! (runs to paper and starts writing) Oh, and more reviews might behelpful, i'm I too confusing, and what needs to be done? sigh . . . .'


	9. No more? OAO

Hello everyone, Spotty here. Just have something to say something about the story --

I'll never finish it, sorry. ;w;

Wanna know why? Well, back when I was writing this story, I was planning to have this epic struggle where the Dark forest and StarClan merge together in the world of the living, and have a major battle including the dead and the living. However, there's a problem . . .

Apparently, the official story, the fourth series of Warriors Omen of the Stars, seems to be taking the same turn as my story . . . in a way. owo;

So, to prevent being accused of stealing plots from the series, I am discontinuing this story. However, if you guys want, I guess I can come up with something else with the same characters . . . who knows~! :3

So, until then,

Spotty~!


End file.
